nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Skywire VIP - Extended
}} Skywire VIP - Extended is a quiz game that serves as the fourth instalment to the Skywire series and the second in the "VIP" collection of Skywire games. It was initially created and uploaded to the Scratch website on January 9, 2012. The game would later be discovered by Nitrome, who released a version of it to their website on March 9, 2012 with slight modifications. Controls *'Keyboard keys: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0, ' A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z. A few mouse clicks are required to toggle sound and adjust the positioning of the cursor. Gameplay As with the other VIP games, the player is presented with a figure or group of figures in the form of a bean person. The player is to correctly identify the figure or group in order to progress and be presented with another individual. In the Nitrome.com, the player can select the spotlight icon to receive a hint. Introduction Levels A cable car will drop off a bean person on the stage, and the player has to write where the character is from, or the characters name. If the player gets stuck, they can click a spotlight with a "?" on a yellow background to get a hint, but when they complete the question, they only get 50 points, instead of the usual 100. Legend There are 100 groups of one or more bean people that the player must figure out in the Nitrome game. Below are the answers for the Nitrome version of the game. Scratch version Ending Version differences and Pikachu, stars of the Pokemon anime]] There are some differences from the Nitrome and Scratch version of the game. The differences are some bean characters, the menu, and box words are written in. Also, some levels of the scratch version contain multiple passwords for some levels. Some bean people and passwords which were included in the Scratch version were absent from the Nitrome version, possibly due to copyright issues. Updates *'March 13th 2012' - Nitrome removed the level with the answer My Neighbour Totoro, as neighbour holds two different spellings: Neighbor in the US and Neighbou''r'' in the UK and Canada.Nitrome blog post: Skywire VIP Extended Changed, 13 March 2012 Nitrome also added some extra characters, referred to as The Z-Listers. The Energizer Bunny was also removed from the game for unknown reasons. Trivia *The highest possible score that can be obtained in the game (without hacking) is 20,000 points. This score is possible to obtain ( Level Score (100 if hint is not used) + Time Bonus (100 if the player inputs the password in less than a single second) x 100 (game has 100 levels) = 20,000 ), but very hard, as the player has to input the password in every level in less than one second, which requires the player to be able to type extremely fast. The player also cannot use a hint, as that splits the score for the level from 100 to 50. References Category:Games Category:Skywire series Category:Sequels Category:2012 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Heather Stancliffe Category:Spin-offs Category:Games with legacy art Category:Games with Nitromian contributions Category:Browser games